five_nights_at_treasure_island_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Five Nights at Treasure Island 3: The Investigation
READ. THIS. If you do not have an account, do not edit this. If any more edits are made by those who are not registered users, they will be undone. Fnati 3 is the final game so far. It is a sequel to Five Nights at Treasure Island 2: The Reopening (By haxguy le fox). In this game you play as Adam Gontier, an investigator for the SSA. You must survive for five nights by using sound to distract the possessed suits. You must also find out how this all started. Characters Protagonists AdAm GoNTieR PhONe GuY Returning Enemies Photo-negative Mickey OsWALd THe fACe SuICiDe MoUsE Disembodied GoOfY Photo-negative Minnie PlUtO pEtE Hourglass Willie OrTeNsiA CoRRuPtuS TrUE MicKEy MickMick GOD hAppy MoUse JaKE LiSA GReG UndyinSLestEr HeNRy Decimated MickeY The VisagE New Characters The Eyeless WaLt Crazy Mickey Crazy Minnie Hybrid Mouse Asgore Sanstrosity Papalgamate Toriel Chara Really Happy Mouse Melynx Royal Ludroth Great Wroggi Great Baggi Brachydios Tigrex Snow White The Visitor Mike Wazowski ThE_RaT Pete Ariel Violet Incredible Cheshire Cat Stitch Winnie-the-Pooh Fix-It Felix Jr. Jeffy Wreck-It Ralph Woody Candlehead The Conjoined Bambi Dipper Pines Mabel Pines Vanellope Von Schweetz Jack Skellington The NOID Jigsaw Photo-Negative Mickey Jigsaw Disembodied Jigsaw Oswald Jigsaw Face Jigsaw Suicide Mouse Jigsaw Ortensia Jigsaw Goofy Jigsaw Photo-Negative Minnie Jigsaw Daisy Duck Jigsaw MickMick Jigsaw Mickey Jigsaw Minnie Jigsaw Willy Jigsaw Clarabelle Jigsaw Louie Jigsaw Sadness Jigsaw Horace Death Mouse The Mixture Spring Oswald Spring Ortensia Spring Photo Negative Mickey Spring Photo Negative Minnie True Minnie Dying Death Ink-Blot Photo-Negative Mickey Ink-Blot Disembodied Ink-Blot Oswald Ink-Blot The Face Ink-Blot Suicide Mouse Ink-Blot Ortensia Ink-Blot Goofy Ink-Blot Photo-Negative Minnie Ink-Blot Daisy Ink-Blot MickMick Ink-Blot Impure Mouse Ink-Blot Willy Ink-Blot Past Mickey Ink-Blot Minnie Mouse Nightmare Photo Negative Mickey Nightmare Disembodied Nightmare Oswald Nightmare face Nightmare Suicide Mouse Nightmare Ortensia Nightmare Acephalous Nightmare Photo Negative Minnie Nightmare Daisy Nightmare MickMick Terror Nightmare Impure Mouse Nightmare Pluto Withered Photo Negative Mickey Withered Disembodied Withered Oswald Withered The Face Withered Suicide Mouse Withered Willy Withered Photo Negative Minnie Withered Daisy Duck Withered Ortensia Abandoned Photo Negative Mickey Abandoned Disembodied Abandoned Oswald Abandoned The Face Abandoned Suicide Mouse Abandoned Ortensia Abandoned Acephalous Abandoned Goofy Abandoned Photo Negative Minnie Abandoned Daisy Duck Abandoned Mickey Abandoned Yellow Mouse Abandoned MickMick Melted Impure Mouse Rotten Photo-Negative Mickey Rotten Oswald Rotten Face Rotten Photo-Negative Minnie Rotten Ortensia Rotten Suicide Mouse Rotten Acephalous Rotten Disembodied Rotten Undying Photo Negative Disembodied PN Oswald PN Face PN Suicide Mouse PN Ortensia PN Acephalous PN Daisy PN Undying PN MickMick Ignited PN Mickey Ignited PN Minnie Ignited Oswald Ignited Ortensia Hardcore Mode These are enemies introduced in hardcore mode. Gory The Beak The Sailor The Mouse Location Office Office Hallway Staff Area Meat Freezer Character Prep 1 Storage Room Bathroom Lounge Character Prep 2 Janitor Closet Broadcasting Room The Roof Break Room Maintenance Room Suit Workshop Secret Room Floor 2 Hallway West Stairway Elevator Mascot Room 1 Mascot Room 2 Vent Ventilation Room Suit Storage Suit Warehouse Entrance Room Stair Way Pirate Caverns Depths Preserval Room Anuthoriezed Room Mascot Only Room Preformance Room Building Entrance Theater Entrance Hallway Monitor Room Category:Games